Whiskey Lullaby
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Ficlette inspired by a song by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. Zander and Emily focused ficlette.


The cold rain poured down as Zander stood outside the window of the cottage that Emily and he had shared for a few months they were happiest. He peered through the rain streaked window to see the glow of the fireplace and two shadowy figures cuddling close. He had followed her from Kelly's, where she had met Elizabeth for one of their girl talks, he knew something was going on but had no idea he would find her with someone else.

Zander's fists clenched, the rage inside him burned as he stepped onto the front porch and pushed open the front door. The lightning flashed as the rain poured down, both startled to see a dark figure standing in the doorway, she jumped up from the floor, covering up her nakedness with the blanket. He drenched from the rain, stepped inside approaching Emily without a word to say. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He stood in front of her as she pleaded with him it wasn't what it looked like. But he knew better then to take her word for anything. He turned around to leave as she followed him to the door and reach for his arm. He pulled from her and walked out into the storm, she left standing on the porch in the rain, the thunder could be heard in the distance as she felt her heart sink.

He had lost everything in a few brief moments, his body shivering from the cold rain that soaked his clothes, but the rage in him still burned hot. He drove to the nearest tavern and stepped inside out of the storm. He shook off his jacket and took a seat at the bar. He ordered up a bottle of Jack and paid the bartender. He drank every last drop in the bottle in the hopes of getting the images of his wife and another man out of his mind, though one bottle didn't seem to be enough as he went back for another. He stumbled up the stairs to an empty room he had just paid for and went to drink away his pain.

Emily quickly got dressed and went looking for Zander, never to find him that night. The guilt of what she had done to him that stormy night overwhelmed her. She sat alone in her car parked along the dim lit street and sobbed. It wasn't something she wanted to happen, it just did. She tried to explain, but all he saw was rage and she couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault, it was hers. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him, she loved him still.

Months went by, and Zander just couldn't get Emily off his mind. The images never left him, the pain never faded away. No matter how much he drank, it didn't drown what he was feeling inside. His body wasn't strong enough to take the punishment he was inflicting on it and it soon became apparent to him, his life was over and without her, he was left with nothing.

Emily found him on the floor, laying lifeless one morning. She had hoped after some time, she could explain and he'd be able to forgive her for her indiscretion, but it was too late. His pain and anger consumed him as she read the note he had left on the night stand. All he ever wanted was to live a life of happiness, with her. She was his life, and she took all that away that night.

She crumbled to her knees next to him and sobbed as he lay before her, an empty bottle next to him. She called for help but it was too late ... he was gone. Gone to a better place, where he could get the peace and happiness he deserved. He certainly didn't deserve the pain she had caused him and she was so sorry for all that she had put him through.

Emily found herself sitting by his grave more times then she'd care to count, just saying she was sorry. That's all she could say, he was gone and there was no bringing him home to her. The guilt and the sorrow ate away at her every minute of every day and soon she was reaching for ways to curb the hurt....or at least she thought it did. She tried to hide it the best she could, but those around her saw what his death was doing to her. Some tried to help her but she just turned away and drowned herself in the bottom of a bottle, just like he had. It was the only way she knew how to take the pain away of losing him. She didn't know how much she loved him till he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it now, but try to escape the world she didn't want to live in without him.

Emily went to visit Zander one last time, with a bottle in her hand, she fell to her knees and took a drink. She laid down beside him, her eyes fluttered closed and she was to never feel the hurt or pain again. A feeling of peace came over her as she slipped into a world she had been wanting to enter for a long time. He stood waiting for her in the distance as he reached for her hand and smiled.

Emily took a few steps towards Zander and took his hand in hers, she smiled and all felt right between them. The laughing, the happiness they both had wanted was back and all she could think of was how good it felt to be back in his arms once more. There were no more apologies, no more hurt, no more pain and anger .. it was just gone from inside and all that was left were two people in love.


End file.
